Boundless
Boundless is a 3D fighting game developed by Pyro Enterprises. Inspired by games such as ARMS and the Custom Robo franchise, the game's initial goal was to develop a truly unique style of fighting game, rather than merely attempting to base itself off of the Super Smash Bros. formula of gameplay like previous projects had. Gameplay Fights in Boundless are set in large 3D arenas with an isometric camera angle, similar to that of Custom Robo. Players automatically lock onto other opponents, which can be seen via the color and direction of the Aggro Ring beneath their feet; this enables players to accurately strafe opponents and focus on platforming and evasion rather than having to line up for specific attack angles. Players can switch targets by pressing the Pyrohedron's button. Each character has three varieties of attacks: Normals, which are standard melee attacks, Shots, which are ranged projectiles of varying style and purpose, and Specials, which have unique effects and are most comparable to the special moves of the Super Smash Bros. series. Normals are performed with the , Shots are performed with the , and Specials are performed with the . Each of these base commands can be modified based on player directional input, with variants occurring with neutral, sideways, forward, or backward movement. Jumping is handled with a press of the , while dashing can be performed with the . Dashing can be performed in air or on ground, and enables for creative stage traversal and approach options. Each character also has a Showstopper that can be performed once the player's Special Gauge is filled, which is activated by pressing both and at once to unleash a powerful signature move. Special Gauge is earned by both taking damage and dealing it, though Shots do not build up anywhere near as much Special Gauge for most characters; this was implemented to discourage camping with projectiles. Health Fractions Inspired by the Health Percentage system from Super Smash Bros., the Health Fraction acts as the game's equivalent of a health bar, and is separated into a numerator (Upper) and denominator (Lower) like all fractions. The match begins with both halves at 0, and as players take damage, the lower half increases until it reaches 100, at which point the upper half will increase by 1 and the lower half will reset back to 0. The upper half acts as a multiplier on the amount of knockback the player takes, meaning that higher numerators makes a player more vulnerable. Scoring KOs KOs are typically performed by launching opponents out of the ring, akin to Smash Bros. This means the aim of the game remains to damage opponents sufficiently enough to increase the upper half of their Health Fraction, increasing the knockback they take and improving the odds a strong attack will launch them out of the ring. However, knockback on a target can also be weaponized, as if a target is launched with enough force, they will damage other players on contact. This means that a player is able to utilize a sufficiently weakened player as a powerful attack to strike less damaged foes, possibly scoring KOs on both. Modes Solo Arcade A traditional arcade mode with 10 rounds. Select your character and take on the rest of the roster in an aim to become the greatest fighter in the Boundless tournament! Typically, the order in which characters are battled is random, with Coven being chosen as the final round regardless of character. If the player chooses Coven, 3Dee will be selected as the final opponent instead. Arcade mode has 11 levels of difficulty that can be chosen after selecting a character, ranging from 0 to 10. Level 0 difficulty is considered a "Training" level, and has added tutorials meant to aid players in learning the game, though it does not count as an official Arcade clear for the character. Between Level 5 and Level 7, the player will encounter Malphea as a final boss after battling Coven, and between Level 8 and 9 will also add Perfect Malphea as a special "superboss". Score is awarded between rounds judged on both the amount of health the player has remaining and the amount of time a round took to win. Score serves no true purpose, but does lead to more being awarded after completion. Souvenir Stand The game's shop, which enables the player to spend the game's two currencies- Boundcoin and Sigmata- on various goods and unlockables. Boundcoin is a standard currency found from clearing normal matches and betting online, and can be spent on stages, music tracks, and items to unlock them. Sigmata is a far rarer currency, earned when the player creates a Custom Stage or a Custom Palette for a character. Sigmata can then be spent to unlock more Custom Stage and Custom Palette slots, enabling them to be used more. Stage Builder A mode that allows a player to create a custom stage utilizing a 3D tile-based system. Stages can be set from a range of Very Small (5x5x5 Grid) to Very Large (20x20x20 Grid), and the player can place down various tiles to create their own three-dimensional stage. Tiles come in a variety of styles, ranging from blocky and curved standard blocks to tiles with special effects or triggers applied to them, as well as various hazards. The appearance and coloration of the stage as a whole can also be modified by the player. Creating a Custom Stage earns the player Sigmata, which can be spent to unlock more types of tiles and more slots to create more Custom Stages. In addition, minor amounts of the rare currency are awarded every time the player plays on a Custom Stage, both offline and online. Combo Battle A traditional battle between up to 4 players. Select your characters and the desired stage, then duke it out locally! Smash Hockey In this mode, large goals are spawned on the edges of the stage, and a player-sized hockey puck is spawned in the arena, acting as another option to target. When a player strikes this puck, it changes to that player's color temporarily and will begin flying forward, bouncing off of terrain and harming opponents on contact for 30 damage a hit. The goal of the game is to get the puck to launch itself into any of the goals while it is their color; scoring a goal grants 3 points, while killing an enemy with the puck grants 1 point. Heavy-Weight Battle Added in Season 2. A variant on traditional battles which divides the battlefield into pieces with a holographic grid on the ground, as well as sprinkling heavy metal balls across the field. These balls can be moved with high-powered attacks, though cannot be broken by any means. When too many balls are concentrated on any portion of the stage, notated by the grid, that square will break off and fall away, becoming a permanent death pit. Tower of Terror Added in Season 2. A battle mode with a single map- a constantly descending tower with a myriad range of traps and hazards that the players must battle around to be the last one standing. The tower itself is randomized and proceduraly generated, ensuring a different map and set of hazards every time the mode is played. Items are turned off by default in this mode and cannot be turned on. Specter Hunters Added in Season 2. A co-op experience that places multiple players onto a stage as waves of spectral enemies spawn in, attempting to attack them. The goal of the mode is to last as long as possible, gaining points by defeating enemies and reviving teammates- the waves get progressively more challenging as time goes on, with more enemies spawning and having higher attack and HP. In addition, a large orb is spawned at the center of the map, and remains stationary at all times. If players attack this orb with a strong attack, it clears all enemies from the stage, exhausting one of its three charges in the process. Online Online Battle This mode is, as the name implies, identical to the Battle mode found in the Combo section of modes. However, this mode is for dedicated online battles, and the player is able to tweak matchmaking options so they can find specific people or random online players with similar winrates. Online is not region-locked by default, enabling combat with users worldwide, but the search can be region-locked by player choice to decrease potential lag. Online Smash Hockey Identical to the Smash Hockey mobe, but with the same matchmaking options available in Online Battle. Spectator Spectate some random fights online and possibly learn some new tactics from other players. It's also possible to bet your own cache of on players to make more money, with the player's current winning streak influencing the amount of money earned from the fight. Lower win streaks increase the rewards, though it only takes the current online session into account, rather than an overall winrate. Characters Season 2 Characters Season 3 Characters Alternate Colors Stages Items Trivia Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:3D Games